Virginia
The of the consists of the against a blue background. The current version of the flag was adopted at the beginning of the in 1861. The flag may be decorated with a white fringe along the fly. The Latin motto, " ," at the bottom of the state seal means "Thus Always to Tyrants." This quote is attributed to during the assassination of in Rome. The woman is " the of the Commonwealth, dressed as an " ( § 1-500) and represents Virginia. The man represents tyranny; note the fallen crown to the right. The tyrant is holding both a chain and a . Proposals for a New Flag of Virginia Shown below are proposals by various designers for a new flag of Virginia VirginiaRedesign02.png|"Virtue Over Tyranny" : My proposal for a new state flag for the Commonwealth of Virginia. This flag contains 10 five-point stars that represent Virginia. (10th state admitted into the union) They are laid out symmetrically on the same field of blue currently used in the flag. There is a spear and sword crossed as well as centered to represent the weapons carried by "The Goddess Virtue" as well as a fallen crown representing the fall of tyranny. This is to depict what is currently on the state seal, and the state motto in a more modern and simplistic way. (Sic Semper Tyrannis - Thus Always to Tyrants) Proposed Flag of VA Bezbojnicul.png|VA Proposed Flag "Bezbojnicul" Proposed Flag of VA FlagFreak.png|VA Proposed Flag "FlagFreak" Proposed Flag of VA Iserlohn.png|VA Proposed Flag "Iserlohn" VA Proposed Flag Pimsleurable.jpg|VA Proposed Flag "Pimsleurable" Virginia Flag 2.png|VA Proposed Flag "Pimsleurable" modified by Zolntsa VA Proposed Flag Tjm91.svg|VA Proposed Flag "Tjm91" Virginia - lizard-socks.svg|VA Proposed Flag "lizard-socks" VA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|VA Proposed Flag "Tibbetts" VA Flag Proposal SonofSibir.png|VA Flag Proposal "SonofSibir" Proposed Flag of VA dutchie.png|VA Flag Proposal "Dutchie" VA Flag Proposal Andrew Rogers 1.png|VA Flag Proposal "Andrew Rogers 1" VA Flag Proposal Andrew Rogers 2.png|VA Flag Proposal "Andrew Rogers 2" Republic of Virginia Flag by Emperor Norton I.svg|VA Flag Proposal "Emperor Norton I" Virginia Flag "Zolntsien".png|Virginia Flag Proposal "Zolntsa" VA Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|VA Flag Proposal "Usacelt" VA Flag Proposal Saul Zulske.png|VA Flag Proposal "Saul Zulske" VA Flag Proposal Saul Zulske-modified.png|VA Flag Proposal "Saul Zulske" modified by Ben Karnell Flag of Virginia 2.png|VA Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Virgina State Flag Proposal No 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 1300hrs cst.jpg|Virginia State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 VA Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|VA Flag Proposal "BigRed618" VA Flag Proposal rebranding america alt.jpeg|VA Proposal "Rebranding America" modified by Ben Karnell Virginia.png|Virginia State Flag Simplistic Proposal. To reference the fact that more presidents have come from this state than from any other I used the stripe ratio that is associated with contemporary presidential campaigns. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. File:US-VA flag proposal Achaley.jpg|Virginia flag proposal by Achaley. File:US-VA flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-VA flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-VA flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-VA flag proposal Hans 4.png| File:US-VA flag proposal Hans 5.png| 46Virginia5theye.png|VA flag proposal by 5thEye Proposed Flag of VA Trombone_Hero92.png|VA Proposed Flag "Trombone_Hero92" Virginia State Flag Proposal No 29 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 FEB 2016 at 1121 hrs cst.jpg|Virginia State Flag Proposal No. 29 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 FEB 2016 at 1121 hrs cst. VirginiaFlagRedesign.png|Virginia State Flag Redesign by ColiopKolchovo VirginiaStateFlagRedesign.png|Virginia State Flag Redesign by ColiopKolchovo n°2 VA1.png|Virginia State Flag proposal Designed By: Digilog 2 Dec 2017 virginia7.png|Broken Chain Link high lighted with a star. Design by Rotten Ali. virg-1.png|Proposal #1 by Dean Thomas Seal_of_Virginia2.png|VA flag proposal "Simplified Seal" VA - 13 Stars copy.jpeg|This is my tweak of a design by "Tjm91". Posted by Ken Morton VA - 13 Stars copy 2.jpeg|Another design for a Virginia state flag. This flag recalls and celebrates Virginia's role in the American Revolution, the War of Independence, and the founding of the nation. Posted by Ken Morton. 33680EB8-47B0-4390-8090-E6F580538D2E.png|Slightly altered Simcoe Yorktown flag Virginia Redesign.png|Redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) Virginia - Yorktowm copy.png|My third design for a Virginia state flag. This design is intended as an abstract representation of the battle of Yorktown; with the French on the left, the Americans on the right, and the British trapped in the middle. The colors correspond to the colors of the uniforms of the three armies. In addition, the red wedge creates a "V", standing, if you like, for Virginia. (Posted by Ken Morton) VA_PNG.png|Used design from SimplisticFlags as a starting point. The imagery and colors pull from the state seal dating to 1776. The seal contains a female figure wearing blue personifying the Roman virtue of Virtus and the state itself. Virtus stands in a peaceful pose indicating a battle already won. Her long spear is pointed downward to the ground and her other weapon, a parazonium, is sheathed. The sword of Tyranny lies prostrate beneath the foot of Virtus, symbolizing Great Britain's defeat by Virginia. The crown fallen beside him symbolizes the state's release from the monarchical control of Great Britain. His robe is purple, a reference to Julius Caesar and the Etruscan king of Rome, Tarquinius Priscus. All of these elements and a V shape representing the state are contained in the flag. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Virginia New Flag.png|VA Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" Virginia New Flag 2.png|VA Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 2" Proposal Flag of Virginia.svg|Proposal for a flag for Virginia. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Virginia 2.svg|Proposal for a flag for Virginia. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Virginia - Blue.png|The Rotunda of the University of Virginia is intended as a symbol of the Jeffersonian ideals upon which the state of Virginia was founded. Part of a series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) VAepic.png|By RobLee9 Category:Virginia Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History